


If We Ever Meet Again...

by numbateme



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, Fluff, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers, alternative universe, cancer fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbateme/pseuds/numbateme
Summary: "What's that like?" asked Zayn, blowing smoke from his nostrils, "knowing that you're dying?""It's as if you're a product on the shelf at Walmart," replied Niall, to the best of his abilities. "Some expire in 2025, others in 2027, some sooner in 2020. But there is one product expiring this year. Soon."





	If We Ever Meet Again...

*COMING SOON*


End file.
